


Baku's aftermath

by cashinsg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashinsg/pseuds/cashinsg
Summary: Lewis's POV.No judgment whatsoever intended on the incident between LH and SVPurely fictional





	Baku's aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis's POV.  
> No judgment whatsoever intended on the incident between LH and SV  
> Purely fictional

For a moment, I was convinced this time it would be different.  
But I am proved wrong.  
He hit me. Literally, bluntly. 

I am not listening to all the arguments.  
He hit me. And he finished ahead of me.  
Simple. Ridiculous.  
I am a whining bitch anyway. 

It is now England 0 Germany 3.  
Sutil. Nico. And him.  
I just could not handle Germans. Funnily enough I drive for Mercedes. 

There is no friendly rivalry.  
Just like there is no teammate.  
People accused me of being mean when I said that, but now the world heard on the radio what the team said when I asked for a favor from my teammate.  
But maybe he has.  
“Obviously if Seb can win and if I don't have any chance, that's how it goes.” 

Suddenly I miss Nico.  
But I find solace in knowing that Nico will always be there in the back of my mind.  
Even if Nico is no longer a friend. 

The next race he will be back beside his teammate again on driver’s parade.  
But who cares? I am always on my own.  
I am not coming to this sport to make friends. 

Damn. I miss Nico.


End file.
